When servicing a vehicle, such as a motorcycle, ATV, snowmobile and the like quite often the vehicle needs to be repositioned or rotated several times during the servicing of the vehicle. The repositioning or rotating the vehicle within a confined space, such as a typical family garage is a difficult task normally requiring moving the vehicle back and forth many times before the vehicle is correctly positioned. Frequently, the vehicle must be driven or wheeled out of the garage onto a parking pad where the vehicle is turned around and then driven or wheeled back into the garage. The difficulty of maneuvering the vehicle becomes more difficult when the vehicle is a motorcycle that can weigh upwards of 1200 lbs. Therefore a need exists for a vehicle support platform for easily maneuvering a vehicle within a confined space.
The prior art has recognized this need and has attempted to fulfill it by providing many devices intended to increase the positioning of vehicles in tight spaces. Examples of such prior art devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,746 to Paskiewicz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,607 to Lovelady; U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,253 to Bilyk; U.S. published patent application 2003/0061959 to Johnson; U.S. published patent application 2003/0094601 to Chamoun; U.S. Pat. No. 3,728,971 to Merrick; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,712 to Christian et al.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned devices tend to be complex to operate, bulky and difficult to move, heavy, fixed in one position and not readably maneuvered and expensive to manufacture.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved vehicle support platform that can be used for supporting and maneuvering a vehicle within a confined space that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture, is light weight, is readably maneuverable, is simple to operate and is easily stored. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the vehicle support platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.